Hijos de Arceus: Vida y Muerte
by laurixi28
Summary: Dielux y Noctenebris, dos de los hijos de Arceus, van a despertar después de millones de años. Si los dos hermanos se encuentran, librarán una feroz batalla que terminaría por destruir el mundo. Vivir o morir, todo depende de una joven Entrenadora Pokémon. ¿Darías tú tu vida por todos los demás en el último momento? Geh zih hergah goheh
1. Prólogo

**Yay, ¡nuevo fic! Este lo publicaré cada viernes, y tendrá al menos diez capítulos (aunque tal vez me pase xD)**

**Pues bueno, ¡aquí dejo el prólogo!**

* * *

**Prólogo**

_La leyenda cuenta que, de un huevo situado en el centro del universo, nació un ser bautizado como Arceus, y también conocido como el Dios Pokémon, al ser el creador del mundo, y de estas maravillosas criaturas. Dicen que creó a Pokémon únicos, y que cada uno tenía una función importante. Eran los Pokémon Legendarios._

_Pero, a pesar de las muchas versiones sobre esta leyenda, tan solo en una se hace mención de dos de sus hijos, dos dragones, uno blanco y el otro negro, representando la vida y la luz, la muerte y la oscuridad. Dielux y Noctenebris, los dos primeros hijos de Arceus. Al igual que muchos de los Legendarios, libraron feroces batallas entre ellos dos, al ser conos completamente opuestos. Pero no eran iguales que las de sus hermanos... Eran demasiado poderosos, pero su función tenía una gran importancia. A diferencia de Giratina, no podían ser desterrados al Mundo Distorsión. Por eso mismo, el Dios Pokémon se vio obligado a sellar a sus dos hijos en lugares distintos, pero situados en el mismo mundo en el que debían actuar._

_Primero, creó siete islas en uno de los océanos, cerca de la región de Kalos. Esas serían las Islas Lux. Seis de ellas, Isla Viridis, Isla Red, Isla Aurantiaco, Isla Lilac, Isla Hyacintho e Isla Flavi, eran situadas formando un círculo alrededor de la más grande de todas: Isla Lux. Allí, en una cueva subterránea, encerró a el mayor de los hermanos: Dielux._

_Por otro lado, en un lugar remoto de Kanto, creó una torre, conocida como la Torre Pokémon. Allí fue donde encerró a su hija: Noctenebris._

_Fueron pasando los años, y los humanos empezaron a poblar la tierra. Todas las Islas Lux, menos la central, fueron habitadas, al igual que se creó un pequeño pueblo alrededor de la Torre Pokémon, la cual se convirtió en un cementerio._

_Ambos hermanos se encontraban dormidos en sus celdas, y aún lo están. Pero hubo una cosa que siempre preocupó a Arceus, y era que sus hijos lograran escapar de alguna manera, pese a que estaban sellados, de forma que intentarlo sería inútil. Pero el sello se rompería en algún momento, y él probablemente ya no podría intervenir de nuevo. Por eso mismo decidió que debería de haber alguien que se ocupase de evitar esa desgracia, un "elegido" que tenga el valor suficiente para enfrentarlos y encerrarlos de nuevo. Y ese alguien... debería sacrificarse por el bien del mundo_.

* * *

**Algo corto, pero espero que os haya gustado (y que comentéis ¬¬)**

**Pues nada, ¡hasta el próximo viernes!**


	2. Capítulo 1

******¡He vuelto! Que conste que este capítulo debería haberlo publicado ayer, pero en mi instituto fuimos se excursión y llegamos más tarde de lo planeado ^^U  
Pero estuvo bien, me monté en una montaña rusa de esas que te dejan sin aire (literalmente, es que era muy rápida XD)**

**Bueno, pues aquí dejo el capítulo 1:**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: De Teselia a Kant**o

Un rayo de sol se cuela por la ventana entre las cortinas. A pesar de ser débil, consigue despertar a la joven que duerme junto a su chinchilla gris. Se tapa la cara con las sábanas algo molesta: no había dormido bien aquella noche, pues había tenido una pesadilla donde un feroz dragón negro era protagonista. Pero por la puerta entreabierta entra un dulce olor que le llama la atención, a pesar de encontrarse tapada.

Se destapa y se levanta lentamente de la cama y, aún algo adormilada, sale de su habitación hasta un largo pasillo, en el final del cual hay unas escaleras que llevan a la sala de estar, donde la televisión se encuentra encendida.

-Buenos días, aquí Julen Guado, el reportero más dicharachero de toda Teselia. Hoy me encuentro en un pequeño pueblo de la región de Kanto donde acaba de empezar un evento muy especial, conocido como la "Semana de la Muerte". Para los que no lo sepan, la Semana de la Muerte es una fiesta celebrada exclusivamente en esta región durante una semana al año. Está basada en una leyenda que cuenta que, el la Torre Pokémon, está torre situada detrás de mí, se encuentra sellado un feroz dragón, conocido como Noctenebris. Durante los próximos siete días, los ciudadanos de Pueblo Lavanda y todo Kanto rezan a Arceus para que este dragón pertenezca dormido durante un año más y...-la televisión suena de fondo mientras una mujer se dedica a cocinar un desayuno especial para su marido y sus hijos.

-Buenos días, mi amor-saluda un hombre de apenas cuarenta años, que acaba de entrar en la cocina, para luego darle un suave beso en la mejilla-¿Está ya Gray despierta?

-No, continúa durmiendo. No parece haberlo pasado bien esta noche, creo que ha tenido una pequeña pesadilla.

-Pues mejor voy a despertarla yo, que el vuelo sale en tres horas...

-¡Mmmmh! Mamá, ¿qué estás cocinando? ¡Huele que alimenta!

-Vaya, pues parece ser que se ha levantado ella solita-ríe la mujer-Buenos días, Gray, mi amor. ¿Cómo has dormido?

-No muy bien-responde la chica, de cabellos grises, ojos negros como el azabache y piel pálida, como la nieve-He tenido una pesadilla, pero ahora estoy mejor.

-¡Más te vale!-dice un chico de cabello negro y con poco más de veinte años que acaba de entrar a la cocina en pijama, mientras la coge en brazos-¡No dejes que una pesadilla tonta te estropee el día!

-¡Jorge, no! ¡Suéltame!-se queja esta, mientras patalea y ríe a carcajadas-¡Jorge!

-¡Haha! ¡Feliz dieciséis cumpleaños, tonta!

-Va, chicos, por favor-interrumpe el padre-El vuelo sale en menos de tres horas, ¡tenemos que darnos prisa!

Gray logra soltarse de su hermano mayor clavándole los dientes en el brazo, y haciéndolo gritar.

-¡Gaaah! ¡Gray, eso es trampa! ¡Si tanta hambre tienes, mamá está acabando el desayuno!

Una vez que todos han terminado de desayunar, cada uno se dirige a su habitación para vestirse y prepararse.

La chica de cabellos color ceniza se mira por cuarta vez en el espejo, pues no sabe que ponerse exactamente y lleva más de quince minutos probándose ropa. En estos momentos se lleva puesta una camiseta de manga corta blanca que deja ver su ombligo, y en la que está escrita, con grandes letras negras, la palabra "HI!", unas mallas negras y unas bambas de ambos colores.

-¡Cino!-su Minccino le da el visto bueno mirándola desde la cama. En ese momento, alguien pica a la puerta.

-Hola, Gray, ¿puedo pasar?

-Adelante, Jorge-dice la chica, mientras se cepilla sus largos cabellos.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás nerviosa?-pregunta él, mirando la enorme maleta dentro de la cual Griso, el Minccino, descansa.

-Bueno... ahora que lo comentas... ¡mucho!

-Haha, ¡tú tranquila, hermanita! Lo pasarás bien en Kanto, créeme. No olvides que este es tu pequeño regalo de cumpleaños, que te hemos regalado entre papá, mamá y yo. ¡Así que mejor que lo disfrutes al máximo!

-¿Pequeño? ¿Qué clase de enfermo mental llama "pequeño" a un viaje de una semana fuera de la región?-ríe la chica, mientras coge una riñonera blanca que se cuelga de la cintura, donde mete su teléfono móvil y unas Poké Ball.

-Está bien, tú dí lo que quieras, pero recuerda llamarnos todas las noches.

-Lo haré-responde, con un tono de fastidio, mientas da un golpecito en la espalda de Griso para que salga de la maleta y así poder cerrarla.

-¡Jorge! ¡Gray! ¡Va, tenemos que irnos o se nos hará tarde!-grita su padre desde fuera de la casa. Griso se asoma por la ventana para saludar.

-¡Ahora salimos, papá!-grita Gray para que sus padres la escuchen, y luego coge en brazos al Minccino-Vamos, Griso.

-Venga, tonta, yo te llevo la maleta.

Una hora de viaje en coche después, la familia llega hasta el aeropuerto de Ciudad Loza.

-¿Lo tienes todo, Gray? ¿Llevas tu ropa? ¿La Pokédex? ¿Todos tus Pokémon? ¿El móvil?

-Sí, mamá, tranquila...-responde esta-Lo llevo todo.

-Aish, lo siento mucho, pero es que tanto tiempo separados... ¿estás segura de que quieres irte sola? Podemos esperar un tiempo, hasta el verano, cuando nos den vacaciones a tu padre, a Jorge y a mí y así nos vamos todos...

-¡Por supuesto que estoy segura! La Semana de la Muerte tan solo se celebra durante siete días al año, ¡no puedo esperar más!

-Está bien, pues... toma-le dice Jorge, extendiéndole una caja envuelta en papel de regalo. Gray la coge y se sienta en un banco para abrirla-Quería que te llevases un recuerdo mio a Kanto, y también hacerte un regalo yo solo... así que rebusqué entre mis ahorros y te compré esa cámara de fotos que tanto querías...

-¡Oh, Jorge! ¡No era necesario!-se alegra Gray, levantándose para darle un abrazo a su hermano-Muchas gracias, es justo lo que quería...

-Bueno, pues no olvides hacer muchas fotos, pues. Ahora no tienes excusas...

_-Atención, pasajeros del vuelo dirección a Ciudad Celeste, su avión saldrá en quince minutos-_el padre de Gray y Jorge es interrumpido por una voz femenina que suena por los altavoces del aeropuerto, avisando del despegue del avión.

-Bueno, creo que tengo que irme...-dice la chica, mirando por la dirección que debería tomar. Se gira para ver a sus padres y a su hermano y les da un abrazo a cada uno-Nos veremos el domingo por la tarde... ¡os llamaré en cuanto llegue...!-les recuerda, mientras se aleja y los va dejando atrás. Siguiéndola a paso rápido se encuentra Griso, intentando agarrarse a la maleta para poder subirse sobre ella. Una vez logrado, se despide de la familia diciendo adiós con una patita.

Una vez en el avión, Gray se dedica a buscar su asiento.

-Oh, es aquí-dice, para que Griso se baje de su hombro y se siente en el asiento-Perdona, ¿me dejas pasar?-le pregunta a un joven chico, el cual se encuentra sentado en el asiento de al lado.

-Oh, y tanto...-responde, levantándose para dejar paso a la chica. Minutos después, una azafata empieza a repasar las normas de seguridad, a lo que Gray se mantiene completamente después, el avión despega.

-¿Acaso es tu primera vez?-pregunta él una vez en el aire, al notarla un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Eh?

-¿Es la primera vez que vuelas?-repite él, pues al parecer no lo había entendido.

-Oh, bu-bueno, sí, la verdad... no estoy nada acostumbrada a volar, pero supongo que lo prefiero a ir por mar...-responde ella, recordando los mareos que le causaba el navegar en barco-Aunque estoy algo nerviosa...

-Tranquila, es natural-intenta tranquilizarla con una cálida sonrisa-Yo también lo estaba mi primera vez, pero ahora ya estoy muy acostumbrado...

-¿Es qué viajas mucho?

-¡Y tanto! Soy periodista, y he estado en todas las regiones por lo menos tres o cuatro veces-responde orgulloso.

-¿Periodista? Vaya, ¿y realmente te gusta ese trabajo? Yo preferiría ser fotógrafa...

-Claro que sí, ¡es apasionante! Nunca sabes lo que te puedes encontrar...

El tiempo va pasando y Gray empieza a conocer mejor a aquél chico: había viajado por todas las regiones, y Almia fue el la que nació, siempre va acompañado de su Linoone y tan solo tiene un año más que ella.

Una de las azafatas avisa de que en menos de diez minutos empezarían con el descenso y, una vez en el aeropuerto, se despiden. Pero, por desgracia, aún hay algo de lo que no habían hablado... ninguno conocía el nombre del otro. Pero ya no puede volver atrás para preguntárselo, pues ya hace rato que se ha perdido entre la gente. Lo mejor sería olvidarse y seguir con lo suyo.

-Sí, sí... el viaje muy cómodo... sí, mamá, ya estoy de camino al hotel... Bueno, pues nada, seguiremos hablando esta noche. Adiós, y dale un beso a papá y a Jorge de mi parte...-la chica cuelga el teléfono y lo guarda en su riñonera. Mira a su Minccino, que se encuentra sentado junto a ella en el taxi que los lleva en dirección a su hotel-Bueno, Griso, ahora empiezan nuestras vacaciones.

-¡Cino! ¡Cino!-responde este alegre.

Apenas pasa media hora cuando llegan hasta el hotel, situado en Ciudad Azafrán. Se trata de un gran edificio, con una piscina y jardines para aquellos que se encuentran alojados en él. Gray arrastra su maleta hasta su habitación, situada en la sexta planta.

Tiene ciertos problemas, pues, para su desgracia, había demasiada gente esperando para es ascensor, por lo que optó por subir por las escaleras. Ahora sí que siente arrepentimiento por haber dejado de hacer atletismo meses atrás.

-Anda, que bueno. Justo la Semana de la Muerte, y la habitación que nos ha tocado...-dice esta, mirando la puerta. 666. No hay mejor número en estas fechas, que va. Después de reír un poco, abre la puerta para entrar en su habitación y empezar a desmontar la maleta y guardar todas sus cosas. Entre ellas, encuentra la cámara que Jorge le había regalado en el aeropuerto, hacía unas horas. Con ella hace una foto a su Minccino, el cual se había acomodado en la cama nada más llegar.

Mientras, en la planta más alta de la torre situada en el pueblo vecino, un corazón empieza a latir de nuevo después de millones de años.

* * *

******Bueno, como la semana que viene salgo de viaje, probablemente el capítulo 2 se retrase un poco también, pero intentaré que no sea así.  
Nos vemos~**


	3. Capítulo 2

**¡Siento mucho la espera! Pero ahora con las vacaciones, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, por no olvidar que mi ordenador se ha vuelto súper-hiper-mega-extra-lento (sí, estoy usando el de mis padres xD)**

**Bueno, pues aquí dejo el capítulo dos del Hijos de Arceus: Vida y Muerte. ¡Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**  
**La Torre Pokémon**

Apenas son las cuatro de la mañana del martes, el segundo día de la Semana de la Muerte. Una joven de largos cabellos negros, acompañada de un Weavile y un chico de su misma edad, pasea cerca de la Torre Pokémon. Ambos llevan ropas similares, más bien unos extraños uniformes, aunque el color los diferencia: el vestido de ella es negro como su cabellos, mientras que el traje de él es marrón.

-¿Estás seguro de que es aquí, Antonio?-pregunta la joven, deteniéndose al fin en frente de las puertas del edificio.

-Estoy seguro-responde él-Según la leyenda, lo que buscamos está aquí dentro.

El Weavile, que hasta el momento había caminado junto a la que es su entrenadora, se separa de ambos chicos para acercarse aún más a la torre.

-Espera-el joven detiene a su compañera antes de que de un solo paso, siguiendo a su Pokémon-La leyenda también cuenta que si entramos sobre estas fechas estaremos malditos de por vida.

La joven no responde. Ni siquiera se molesta en detenerse a mirar a su compañero.

-¿Vienes o no?-es lo único que dice.

Un estornudo es provocado por las cosquillas que su Minccino le hace en la cara con la cola, haciéndola despertar de su sueño. Mira su reloj: las seis de la mañana. Ya va siendo hora de levantarse para poder desayunar en el hotel y salir pronto hasta Pueblo Lavanda, donde tiene pensado pasar el día.  
Se levanta de la cama, se viste y, seguida por Griso, baja hasta el comedor para tomar su desayuno. Una vez terminado, sale en dirección a su destino. Viaja a pie, pues la distancia apenas es de un cuarto de hora caminando, y tan solo se debe cruzar la Ruta 8.  
Intentando evitar a diversos entrenadores en busca de pelea, logra llegar hasta el pueblo.

-¡Al fin, Pueblo Lavanda!-se alegra ella, caminando entre la multitud de gente que pasea por las calles. Enseguida se fija en la enorme torre que se alza al norte del pueblo-Y esa debe de ser la Torre Pokémon... Venga, ¡es lo primero que quiero ver!

Caminando a pasos largos, y con su Minccino subido al hombro, Gray se dirige hasta la entrada del cementerio, donde encuentra una gran cantidad de velas. Extrañada, se hace paso entre ellas: junto a cada una hay, grabado en el suelo, un nombre, acompañado de flores y alguna que otra fotografía.

-Han sido puestas en honor a Noctenebris y los Pokémon enterrados en la torre, para que cuide de sus almas-le explica un anciano, que hasta ahora se encontraba rezando frente a una de las velas. Gray se acerca para fijarse mejor: junto a la tenue luz, grabado en el suelo, se encuentra el nombre de "Doody", y la foto de un Dooduo junto a aquél señor, que para entonces se veía más joven.

-Ese Dooduo... ¿Era suyo, señor?

El anciano asiente y la mira a los ojos.

-Pero no es necesario que te preocupes... ya hace tiempo que perdí a ese Pokémon. Ahora su alma es guardada por la hija de Arceus. Y por favor, llámame Fuji.

-Está bien señor... Fuji.

La amabilidad de las palabras de aquél hombre al que apenas conocía la extrañan un poco.

Gray clava la vista en lo más alto de la torre. Algo en su interior la hace sentir incómoda, y no por estar frente a un cementerio Pokémon, exactamente. De repente, el tiempo se detiene, y los colores desaparecen, dejando todo inmóvil, en silencio, y en blanco y negro. Todo menos a ella.  
La joven se gira a ver al anciano y luego a Griso. Después al resto del pueblo. Tan solo las llamas de las velas muestran algún tipo de movimiento o color.  
Unos fuertes, pero calmados latidos provienen de la Torre Pokémon. Gray clava en ella la vista de nuevo. Poco a poco, algo la obliga a caminar en dirección a la puerta. A medida que avanza, los latidos se hacen más intensos y acelerados, y las velas se van apagando, pero el camino hasta la torre siempre se mantiene igual de largo, incluso más.

-¡No! ¡Ya basta!-una potente voz retumba por el lugar, haciéndola detenerse. Rebusca un poco con la mirada en busca de aquél que grita, pero retoma su camino al no encontrarlo-¡No entres en la torre!-pero esta vez no se detiene.  
Ya se encuentra junto a los escalones que la llevan a la entrada, y esta vez nada le impide llegar a su destino. Una vez frente a la puerta, y a punto de dar el primer paso dentro del edificio, dos enormes y brillantes ojos rojos se muestran justo delante de ella, a apenas medio metro. Una tenebrosa sonrisa, repleta de grandes y afilados dientes blancos, únicamente manchados por sangre, aparece lentamente en la oscuridad.

-¡Vamos, sal de ahí!-no es necesario que esa voz se lo diga, pues la chica, a pesar del miedo, da media vuelta todo lo rápido que puede. El ser negro como la noche, que se escondía entre la oscuridad, intenta lanzarse sobre ella, pero cae al suelo, como si unas cadenas invisibles lo retengan ahí dentro.  
Mientras, intentando huir, Gray tropieza y cae al suelo. Aterrada, se gira para ver al dragón que, en vano, intenta salir de su prisión.  
Y, poco a poco, todo se vuelve negro. Pero los latidos no cesan. Poco a poco, se calman, pero no cesan. Y, después del negro, frente a los ojos de la chica, una luz blanca empieza a resplandecer hasta el punto de obligarla a cerrarlos.

-¡Alto, no se acerquen!-poco a poco, recupera la visibilidad. Un montón de gente la rodea, incluidos Griso y el señor Fuji. Una muchacha de cabellos azules intenta alejar a la gente de ella. Al percatarse de que ha recuperado la conciencia, se gira para verla. Entonces, puede ver sus dos ojos bicolor: el derecho amarillo, y el izquierdo azul celeste.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-pregunta Gray confusa, a lo que ella responde.

-Te desmayaste de repente. Pero ya está bien... despertaste de nuevo.

-Tómate una taza de té y relájate un poco-dice el señor Fuji, una vez en su casa-No creo que haya sido nada importante, tal vez tanta gente te agobió un poco.

-Muchas gracias-responde ella, aceptando la taza-Por el té... y por dejarme descansar un poco aquí.

-Voy a dejarte un rato sola-dice él, saliendo de la habitación-Si me necesitas, llámame.

Gray se quita los zapatos y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en la cama. Revisa la pequeña habitación con la mirada: no hay cuadros, ni plantas, ni nada más que una cama, una silla y una ventana que da a un jardín, y desde la cual se ve la torre. Se levanta de nuevo y deja la taza en el suelo.  
Recuerda aquél extraño sueño, y el aviso: "No entres en la torre". Mira a lo más alto del cementerio, y un par de latidos suenan esta vez en su cabeza. Enseguida se detienen, pero no hacen que su mirada cambie de dirección.

-Griso...-llama la atención de su Pokémon, el cual, nuevamente, dormía. El Minccino clava su mirada en su entrenadora, esperando a que continúe con la frase-Esto no me gusta.

Se pone los zapatos de nuevo, y sale de la habitación con su chinchilla gris siguiéndole el paso. Enseguida se detiene en el pasillo, frente a la puerta entreabierta que da a la sala de estar, donde el anciano habla una mujer a la que Gray no puede reconocer por la voz, a pesar de que se le hace familiar.

-Señor Fuji... realmente, esta chica no me gusta nada. Me da mala espina-dice ella, con un tono de preocupación en la voz.

-¿Lo dices por que se desmayó frente a la Torre Pokémon? No debes preocuparte, seguro que se agobió demasiado...

-No, Fuji, no. No era eso. ¿No se dio cuenta? ¡No tenía pulso! ¡Estaba muerta! ¡MUERTA!

-Por favor, Miriam, no levantes la voz. Podría estar escuchándote-Fuji intenta calmarla-. Te lo repito: no te preocupes.

-Pero no puedo, estoy segura de que es ella. ¿No la has visto? Su piel pálida, ojos negros y cabellos gris... ¡y para colmo luego se muere delante de la torre!

Gray, la cual había estado escuchando toda la conversación, empieza a retroceder, paso a paso, hasta pisar sin querer la cola de su Pokémon.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-el agudo grito soltado por Griso llama la atención de Miriam, la cual, sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanta de su sillón y se dirige al pasillo. Pero al abrir la puerta, no encuentra nada. Por suerte, Gray había salido corriendo hacia la habitación de nuevo.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No... habrá sido mi imaginación...

-Yo... ¿estaba muerta...?-dice la chica de cabellos grises a su Minccino, el cual sostiene en brazos.

-Jovencita...-un rato después, el señor Fuji entra en la habitación, seguido por la chica. Entonces, Gray se percata de que se trata de la misma mujer que había visto al despertar.

-Mi nombre es Gray-insiste ella-Gray Hiwen. No me llame jovencita, no me gusta.

-Está bien, Gray. Como ya te dije antes, yo soy Fuji, y esta muchacha de aquí es una amiga mía, y la misma que estuvo ayudando en ese momento en el que te... desmayaste.

Las dos chicas estrechan las manos en señal de saludo.

-Miriam Fortuny Blackgelly. Encantada, Gray.

-¿Fortuny? ¿Eres hija del señor Fortuny, de la región de Sinnoh?-se sorprende ella.

-Sí, aunque... Prefiero no hablar de ello.

-Cierto. Ahora estamos aquí por que queremos hablarte de algo mucho más importante, Gray. Es sobre... lo ocurrido antes.

-Lo sé. Estaba muerta-dice la joven, sentándose en la cama y mirando al suelo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes...? Acaso... ¿nos has estado espiando? ¿No te enseñaron tus padres a no ir espiando conversaciones ajenas por ahí?-Miriam se enoja un poco, aunque consigue guardar la calma-Es igual. Mejor así: nos ahorramos tener que explicártelo.

-Bueno... entonces, tal vez debería visitar a un médico o...

-No-interrumpe Fuji-. Un médico cualquiera no arreglará nada de esto. Gray, tu corazón no se paró solo. Aún no estoy del todo seguro, pero empiezo a creer que fue obra de Noctenebris.

-¿Noctenebris...?-tras nombrar a la hija de Arceus, se hace un inquietante silencio en la sala-¿Acaso creen que soy idiota? ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?!

-Gray, por favor-Miriam intenta calmarla y hacerla sentarse de nuevo.

-¡No, suéltame! ¡¿Acaso creen que voy a tragarme eso de que un Pokémon Legendario, cuya existencia nunca fue demostrada, me ha matado durante unos minutos para luego revivirme?!-sin querer, Gray choca con la taza de té que antes había dejado en el suelo, vertiendo todo el líquido. Agacha su mirada para verlo, y luego la dirige a Miriam y Fuji de nuevo.

-No te alarmes, Gray. Tal vez haya sido un fallo-dice el anciano-Tal vez solo te mareaste delante de la torre, y solo fuese casualid-

-Pues yo no creo eso-interrumpe la peliazul-. Esto no puede ser una mera coincidencia.

-Pero Miriam, antes necesitamos pruebas de que es-

-Pues consigamoslas-nuevamente, no deja acabar de hablar al anciano-¿Creéis que es casualidad? Pues demostradlo-Gray intercambia miradas con Fuji y Griso, clavando finalmente sus pupilas en la chica, con temor a las palabras que sabe que pronunciará:-Entremos en la torre.

* * *

******Gracias por leer, y no olvides comentar si te ha gustado ^^**

******No sé si será posible subir un nuevo capítulo durante el resto del verano, pero lo intentaré ^^**


End file.
